


I can't breathe

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, General Hux - Freeform, I'm sorry for this shit, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise, Praise Kink, Smut, and hux is ocd, haah, kylo's needy, titles in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by an ask prompt I got that said one thing, but I did the complete opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize, for my lack of talent and grammar skills!

“Ah, oh,” Hux moans as Kylo pounds into Hux. Kylo’s cock is filling Hux’s hole and Hux knows that Kylo’s going to come soon. The closer Kylo gets, the tighter Hux grips the restraints wrapped around his wrists. Moaning loudly.

“You like that, general?” Kylo accuses, breathlessly. Kylo thrusts one more time, and he comes moaning and filling Hux’s hole. Kylo shoves his dick out and forces his fingers into Hux. The sudden change in pressure surprises Hux and he screams. Hux realizes that he’s not too far behind from coming.

‘Please, let me cum, Kylo,” Hux begs Kylo with such a sweet tone, however Kylo wants to play with his general. He puts his mouth on Hux’s dick and starts sucking. Kylo keeps fingers in Hux pounding them even faster. Hux immediately squirms, helpless due to the restraints, he doesn’t want to cum yet, but he can’t take it.

“Kylo, pleaseletmecumyou’vebeensuchagoodloverand, ah fuck Kylo.”

Kylo slides Hux’s dick out and chuckles, “You may come for me, general” Hux moans so loudly that Kylo hears the alarmed, surprised, and slightly embarrassed thoughts of some stormtroopers outside their quarters.  Kylo bends down and swallows Hux as he cums. Hux tugs tightly on the restraints, his skin completely flushed, and his eyes glossy. Kylo reaches up and kisses Hux, really slowly. Hux rolls his tounge over Kylo’s tasting his own cum and sighs,

“mmmhhhhh, Kylo,” Hux starts pulling away from their kiss, “You were so good,” Kylo smiles widely feeding off of the praise. “Now, uh- could you untie me?” Hux smiles.

“Of course, anything for you, general.” Kylo throws his legs on both sides of Hux straddling him and unties his restraints.

“Hux, that was amazing,” Kylo beams. Hux looks up at his lover, smiling deeply, the kind of smile that only Kylo and sometimes Phasma got to see.

“Yes, Kylo _YOU_ were amazing. Your cock feels so good.”

Kylo high on the praise, bends down to kiss Hux while working on the restraints. The minute the restraints are off, Hux reaches up to Kylo’s hair pulls on it slightly and moans really loudly. Kylo’s plump mouth is perfect for kissing, Hux thinks to himself. Kylo overhearing Hux’s thought. Groans against Hux’s mouth.

“Round two?” Kylo pulls away from Hux pleading, his dark eyes begging to be fucked a second time.

Hux shrugs as if to say, "why not?" Before Kylo can react, Hux flips Kylo over and shoves his dick inside Kylo’s hole. Kylo yelps so loudly. They both don’t last long, and Kylo cums first and Hux right after.

Kylo shifts so that Hux is underneath them and kisses Hux. Hux sighs deeply, suddenly realizing the sticky, pearly white substance on both of their chests. Hux swats Kylo’s ass, and says, “Move.” Kylo looks down at Hux quizzically. “Where are you going Hux?” Hux sighs dumbfounded by Kylo’s lack of knowledge sometimes. “I’m filthy with our cum, and Kylo I’d like to take a shower and clean up, maybe get some work done.” Hux states. He tries to move and finds that with Kylo’s weight he’s stuck.

Kylo smiling, no doubt hearing Hux’s thoughts, throws himself on Hux. Hux completely has the air knocked out of him. “You’re not going anywhere, general,” Kylo says like a 5 year old child who doesn’t want their parent to leave them, “You’re gonna stay right here with me, you work too much and you need to relax,” Kylo drones on and on, and the only thing on Hux’s mind is his lack of air because this grown man child has thrown his entire weight on top oh him.

“Kylo....” Hux chokes out.

“What?”

“ I can’t breathe! Get off of me!” Hux says as pissed as a person who can’t breathe can sound!

“Oh,” Kylo says blushing slightly.

Kylo rolls off his lover and wraps his arm around Hux so that they’re spooning.

“Please don’t leave.” Kylo says rather small. Hux sighs and shivers with disgust as their sweaty bodies covered in cum and bruises make contact.

“Kylo, I won’t do any work tonight, but I have to shower.” Hux pauses, “You can join me, if you’d like.” With that Kylo slides off of the bed and waltzes into the bathroom. Soon Hux hears the running water, and gets up to join his knight and lover in a nice, warm, and clean shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading, seriously! Haha
> 
> As always,  
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> [Main Blog](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)  
> [Kylux/SW blog](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
